Author Fighters: Night of The Living Shamrock
by JeanKazuhiza
Summary: It's only a few days before the official launch of WWE '13 and Jean Kazuhiza can't wait for it. And because mostly of his childhood he reminded of the Attitude Era, something will turn him into a submission days, will he stand it before 30th October?


**First of all, i know what you're thinking... this might be cheesy, this might be odd and you can even brand this fic as a low-budget fic or a Horror B-Fic.**

**But by the end, it came of my mind.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

It was just a few days away from the official release of WWE '13, much like his friend JC 619, Jean Kazuhiza was waiting for it, despite the bitter anti-attitude enviroment caused by Linda McMahon and her campaign to become senator. Jean was with JC standing in front a videogame store as they saw a WWE 13 poster hanging on the window.

"JC, i tell you, this might be the last time that i'll ever buy a WWE videogame ever!" said Jean in a enphatic tone.

"Calm down, Jean, everything will be fine." said JC.

"NO!" complained Jean. "Did you hear that the Attitude Era DVD will released with no obscene parts of it?! It's no respect at all! Even one guy protested by running in the match between The Miz and Ryback!"

"My dear friend, i assure you that everything will be fine" replied JC. "We'll have to wait till 30th October, and it's just a few days!"

"I know it" said Jean in a depressive tone as he sighs. "But like their older motto said 'Anything can happen', and you know what can happen? She can order to cancel the videogame as long as she still goes for senator!"

"Don't you think that you're exaggerating a bit?" asked JC while crossing his arms. "Besides, Linda won't cancel the game, because she knows that it could anger many fans and cost WWE a lot of money."

"I hope you're right, amigo" muttered Jean, then he uplifted his moods. "Anyway, in the F.A.F. we'll have a Halloween Party, maybe you should bring a few guys from the Urban Brotherhood."

"It's your team going to that party, too?"

"Yup, Mordecai and Ganta are most excited about the idea, Maggie isn't so, since she's not accostumed to parties, and Lucy and The Comedian may come too."

"Cool, we'll have a very fun party!" bellowed JC as he walked away. "See you 'round, true believer."

"See ya!" responded Jean as he walked away to the other side of the street.

Later on that night on the LatAm Brigade base in El Cajón del Maipo, Jean only wanted to rest down while watching the Attitude Era, of course, uncensored and uncut.

A few bottles of Coca-Cola, Canada Dry and Limón Soda (this one is a Chilean beverage) were scattered around the living room. Not to mention the french fries bags and chocolate bars. Jean was about to watch a very old DVD of the Wrestlemania XIV.

Then Mordecai passed in front of him.

"Hey, Mordy, want some attitude?" asked Jean.

"Eeerrr... no, dude. Thanks." responded Mordecai. "I have a date with Margaret."

"See ya."

Mordecai left the base by closing the door. Jean gazed up the screen of his LCD television set. Then as he was about to fell into a deep sleep, his eyes were about to lay into something that may shape his feelings into the next days.

The Rock was about to tap as Ken Shamrock roars madly, the ref orders Shamrock to break the hold, but he refuses, and then he delivers Belly-To-Belly Suplexes to every guy to steps to him, referees, road agents.

Jean finally enters into a long slumber, as his sight goes blurry. His body starts growing steadly. His clothes are ripped off second by second, his hair gets straight and fingerless gloves appears on his hands, blue underwear and black/blue boots, appear as part of his new clothing. Then, his eyes get wide open, as he stands up and looks around the base. After looking for a while, he walked through the halls the base. He walked passing through a few doors, until he opened one.

It was Maggie Mui's room.

The room was very tight in comparison of the other rooms as Maggie always loved tight and small places.

It took Jean bit to enter and see the young woman sleeping soundly, while having a book in her face. She snored loudly as a few drops of saliva were running through her cheeks.

Jean took her out of her room and started belly-to-belly suplexing her again and again. Despite the brutality of Jean's moves, Maggie keeps on sleeping soundly without even feeling the hits. After hitting her for a while, Jean realizes that she's not responding to the moves at all and walks away.

Next day, it would be another good day for the LatAm Brigade.

"Good morning, guys." greeted Ganta joyfully as he walked through the halls. His humour was at his best, if weren't for the next thing he was about to find.

Ganted stopped as he found something that surprised him at first, as he widened his eyes and his mouth at first, but then he approached.

It was Maggie Mui, who was lying in pain, as he moans and her body showed a few bruises and signs of struggle.

"Maggie-sama!" shouted Ganta worried. "Are you OK? Who did this to you?"

"I was just dreaming that a mixed martial artist was fighting me." whimpered Maggie. "Then i tried to fight him back, but when i was about to fall to the ground... i... i woke up here."

Maggie looked everywhere as she stood up barely and covered her face with her right hand, in dismay. She tought that she might been sleepwalking.

"Is there anyone that can help Maggie-sama here?" asked Ganta still worried, but with more relief since Maggie was hurt by a mere dream.

Jean passed through as he was slowly waking up, he extended his arms while yawning. "How are you gu-" greeted Jean before interrupting himself. He looked at Ganta and Maggie, who were dumbstruck at first. Maggie didn't have a clue for what should have caused her sleepwalking.

"Maybe i'm nervous for the party that we'll go." said Maggie a bit ashamed as she blushed.

Later on that day, the F.A.F. were preparing the base for the Halloween Party, as Kitten was hanging a few pumpkins, meanwhile, Phantos was wrapping a few parts of the base with toilet paper. Many others were decorating with bats, fake blood and other things to make this a great than good party.

"OK, guys, only two days, before the F.A.F. Halloween Party begins." announced DarkPaladinmon proudly. "Now, let's concentrate on our guests."

Jean stumpled upon DarkPaladinmon. The chief reacted surprised at first, but then he realized that it was one of his comrades.

"Are you alright, Jean?" said DarkPaladinmon.

"Yeah, it's just i'm in the mood to trap anyone's leg with an ankle lock."

"Pardon?"

"Nah, i was just joking."

Jean walked slowly towards his room as he locked himself within his room.

Later on, that night, Jean was sleeping soundly in his room.

And it came back... again.

Jean punched the door and ran through the halls of the F.A.F. He looked around and crushed through a window of the base as he climbed slowly, as he was searching for someone to vent down his anger, then he found someone proper to lash out as he licked his lips, while fancying for a few minutes of random violence.

He grabbed an old woman as he belly-to-belly suplexed her all the way around an alley, until he grabbed her right ankle and he roared in anger, penting-up.

The screaming of the woman is heard through all the city of Los Angeles.

The next day, Kitten is reading a newspaper normally. JC 619, Dawn and Lion's Edge were also there, along with Mordecai and Ganta Igarashi.

"GUYS, LOOK HERE!"

"What's wrong Kitten?!" asked Edge worriedly.

"Did the US Congress came with another Internet Banning Bill?" asked Starfire.

"Seltzer and Friedberg came with another failed spoof?" asked Dawn.

"Rob Schneider won an Oscar?" asked JC 619.

"NO!" yelled Kitten in annoyance. "A Ken-Shamrock like monster nearly killed Ester Finkerbottom!"

She threw the newspaper on the table and it was showing a photo of Ester Finkerbottom being carried on a stretcher, while the main liner of the paper said. "A KEN SHAMROCK-LIKE MONSTER NEARLY DESTROYS A WOMAN!"

Then, Jean Kazuhiza came in the base, covered with pieces of thrash, he was very tired as he nearly felt to the ground, he groaned slowly.

"And i know who's the monster... it's me!"

After confessing his identity, Jean felt into the ground as he fainted.

Later on, Jean is being covered by a few bandages, as his friends and the Authors were sitting in the living room of the base.

"Jean, are you Ok?" asked JC.

"Yeah, i'm actually OK." responded Jean, as he drinks from a glass of chocolate milk.

"Why it does it happen? I mean, your transformation" asked Lion's Edge while crossing his arms.

"Well, Edge, it's a very long story..."

_Flashback._

_It was a Saturday Evening as a younger Jean was sitting in front of a TV screen gleefully._

_"At the beginning of 2000, a local TV company bought the rights to broadcast RAW IS WAR and SMACKDOWN! im my country and i quickly became a fan and i do remember when Chris Jericho tried to lure Ken Shamrock inside a cage, but after a while, Ken Shamrock took him away from the cage and had one of his usual rage fits."_

_"Yeah! Go kill him, Shamrock!" shouted Jean happily._

_"Because of that, i became a Ken Shamrock fan." said Jean. "However, times go past and Shamrock left the WWF to continue his career as a Mixed Martial Artist, and until then, nothing bad could happen, until the following game, WWE '13 could have the Attitude Era mode, and there, my Attitude-ness could wake up because of it."_

_End of Flashback._

"In fewer words, i used to be a fan of the Attitude Era." said Jean uneasily. "I remember him as the vicious submission beast that he always meant to be."

"Is there anything that we can do to exorcise this monster?" asked Dawn.

"Well, as long as i don't get a copy of WWE '13, i'll keep continuing becoming this monster." replied Jean.

"But, dude, you know that game won't be launched till' 31th October!" said Mordecai in an angry tone.

**"I don't care! I WANT THAT GAME!"** demanded Jean as the other authors surrounded him and tied him in a straightjacket.

Later that night, the Authors were watching on Jean, to make sure he's subdued until he calms down and goes at October 31th and buys the video game like all the people shall do.

However, the transformation would happen... again.

Mordecai was sitting in a couch watching television, until he turns to see Jean and widens his eyes in horror.

"Dude, let's run away!" yelled Mordecai in horror.

Jean's arms were growing slowly as his hair was getting cut short.

"Why's going on? Why his muscles are growing up steadly?" asked Starfire.

Jean's clothes turn into blue underwear and blue/black boots as he widens his eyes in anger.

"He's turning into..." said Ganta before cutting, then he screamed. "KEN SHAMROCK!"

His metamorphosis complete, Jean stared at the scared Authors and their friends as he looked at them, hitting his fists against his head before yelling!

"Want a fight, i'll give it!" said Lion's Edge as he gets in his fighting stance, he attempts to stab Jean with his spear, but he responds with a Powerbomb as he grabs Edge's right ankle and twists it, locking in an Ankle Lock! Jean roars in rage as Edge tries to resist!

"Jean, enough it's enough!" said Dawn as she hits him with a chair, but Jean is unfazed and tries to attack Dawn, however, the full moon is on the sky, and she turns into a were-wolf, then she grabs Jean as she tries to bite him, but Jean, once more, goes for a series of belly-to-belly suplexes. Then he goes for another Ankle Lock, twisting it. But then...

"Hey, Jabroni!" said a voice, it was JC 619's, who was disguised as the The Rock, and was holding a copy of the Intercontinental Championship. "Want my title, i'll give to you if you defeat me!"

Jean glared at JC as he lunged against him and went into a series of mounted punches, but JC counted as bited Jean's ear, then prepared himself as he grabbed Jean and slammed him against the ground with the Rock Bottom! Then he stood over him as he made a gesture like if he was taking out an elbow pad, then he runs and crashes against a wall, making him realzie that there's no ropes at all, but now runs back at Jean, who quickly stands up and surprises him with a Belly To Belly Suplex, but they're near a window so they crash through the window and both fall off the F.A.F. base. The fall is so high that both land brutally on the street.

Both are lying unconsious as Jean sees everything blurry...

"Jean, wake up!" it was JC's voice, who was trying to wake up Jean, he groans a bit at first, but then he wakes up and finds himself over the couch back in the LatAm Brigade base. All what happened, the monster of Ken Shamrock, his fight against JC 619 and Maggie Mui, were nothing but a mere dream.

"Oh my god!" groaned Jean. "JC, i had a weird dream last night."

"Actually, Jean. You were sleeping by at least three days." commented JC, then he gives him something, it was a copy of the WWE '13 videogame. "This is it, true believer, today is 31th October!"

Jean hugged the copy of the videogame as he said. "Gracias, Muchas Gracias, JC... wait! Tonight it's the party!"

Later on, that night, everyone in the F.A.F. base were having fun, it was a Halloween Party after all. Everyone were chatting, eating or drinking. The members of the LatAm Brigade, the Urban Brotherhood and other solo teams were on it too. Everyone are chatting, until DarkPaladinmon stood in the middle of the party with a microphone.

"Hello, there, my friends." said DP. "Tonight, we celebrate again, the night of Halloween, were going to watch a few horror flicks, but before that, we have an special guest for tonight!"

"I wonder who is?" said JC 619 as drinked a bit of orange juice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for... RYBACK!" announced DP.

Ryback appeared in the center of the party as he ranted **"FEED! ME! MORE!"**

This resulted on the Author Fighters screaming in horror. Their screams are heard through the city. Who wants a monster like Ryback on Halloween?

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN 2012!**


End file.
